


Atlas

by RavenDos



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Podium husbands, Shoma is soft and sleepy, The writer is as sleepy as Shoma as they post it, Yuzuru is a sap, worlds 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDos/pseuds/RavenDos
Summary: And yet, in this moment as he carried the love of his life... The weight was just enough for him. He couldn't help but feel he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His world.Or in which Shoma is sleepy, and Yuzuru has a lot of feelings.





	Atlas

They leave the banquet together.

 

Yuzuru had noticed Shoma’s frequently increasing intermittent yawning and rapid blinking in an attempt to stay awake as the night progressed which was quite frankly, the most adorable thing he had seen, but he knew had to intervene quickly before Shoma fell asleep in the corner or something.

 

“Shoma,” he greets to announce his presence. Shoma gazes up at him from his seat. Yuzuru swears that his heart skipped a beat or two when those doe-like dark eyes blink up at him blearily.

“Hmmmm,” was Worlds silver medalist, Shoma Uno’s unintelligible reply. 

Yuzuru frowned a little. He really should help get Shoma to his room now even if he looked so soft and cute as he tried to fight the lull of slumber.

 

He placed a hand on his lover’s back, and wow, he wondered if he this wall just a dream, a fantasy in his head. He not only now had a shiny gold Worlds medal to add to his collection and represent his efforts, but also something infinitely more precious than any medal he had ever received.

“Come on, let’s leave.”

Shoma nods in approval at his proposal.

He helped Shoma stand up from his seat and guided him to the exit, waving enough goodbyes for both of them to the lingering sponsors and skaters.

 

Shoma automatically leans against the wall of the elevator when they enter. His eyes were closed, short but thick black lashes fluttering. 

That feeling of warm contentment and gaiety escalated further. He smiled brightly, so hard his eyes closed even if no one was could see it.

 

Yuzuru was happy, joyous, ecstatic. There weren’t enough words he knew despite being bilingual to exactly describe the warmth blossoming in his chest with his lover by his side. It had been growing all this time as he basked in his victory, gotten married in the podium once more, spending time with friends and colleagues,  giggling as they snuck into a corner to share a plate like children, and guiding a half-awake Shoma.

 

The elevator dings, and the doors slide open. He shakes his head and fondly pulls Shoma by the arm, so they can leave.

He stops to gaze at the other, looking at the sleepy face, ruffled hair, and tired limbs. He could tell that his lover (Yuzuru would never get tired of referring to Shoma that term in his head.) was more asleep than awake at that moment honestly, so he parts his lips as a thought crosses his mind.

 

“Shoma, I’ll just carry you to your room,” he declares.

Shoma’s eyes open and he blinks up at him in confusion this time.

“What?” he practically squeaks.

“You’re tired,” Yuzuru says.

“Let me take care of you.”

 

Shoma’s eyes were clearer now, bright as he looked at him.

He hesitates before he nods his assent, holding out his arms to Yuzuru, and his heart melts at the sight.

 

However, he gets another sudden idea, and Yuzuru smirks mischievously to himself as he scoops the other up unexpectedly bridal style. Shoma yelps and flings his arms out to clasp himself securely. They almost lose balance for a moment, and they each take a long look at the other’s shocked expression and start laughing.

 

It’s perfect.

 

Yuzuru’s nearing Shoma’s room now. He smiled to himself at the sleepy incomprehensible murmurs his lover let out, nearing slumber. Their faces were so close that he could feel Shoma’s warm breath caress his face, and if he leaned slightly and tilted his head just so, he could plant a kiss or two on those chapped pink lips. Instead, he tightened his grip protectively. He slowed his pace. He truthfully didn’t want to let go just yet. He wanted to cling to this moment, imprint it eternally to his brain.

 

More often than not, Yuzuru always felt that crushing pressure of an entire nation and more to be the best, strive harder and harder to always be perfect and on the top of the world which threatened to overwhelm him. The weight of fulfilling all those hopes, expectations weighed him down. It was always there, ever-present, tight and making him lose breath. Invisible chains as golden as the medals he was expected to earn holding him down as he attempted to pick himself up from the ice again and again and again. 

 

And yet, in this moment as he carried the love of his life... The weight was just enough for him. He couldn't help but feel he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His world.

  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Scene I didn't know how to fit in:  
> "Shoma, where's your keycard?"  
> "Front pocket," Shoma mumbles.  
> Yuzuru slides his hand down Shoma's blazer, feeling warmth beneath his fingers as he slips them in to find it. If someone else saw, they would have thought Yuzuru was fondling a dozing Shoma's chest. His face felt warm all of a sudden at the thought.
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Basic_bitch27)


End file.
